Apocalipsis zombie pony
by XDanTeX1312
Summary: eL APOCALIPSIS zombie...2 ponys...2 humanos...historia...queso
1. Chapter 1

hola! Soy XDanTeX1312 y yo se que los peces nadan

bueno 2 cosas que estaras diciendo son...uno es cierto de tu accidente automovilistico...pues...si...otro

...Y EL NUEVO CAPITULO...les dije que dos capitulos por semana en mi historia de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...aparte les dije que un problema de celo maximo ya no abra su continuacion por las amenazas de otros...y mi little devil may cry estara bloqueado por ahora...y aparte que _1yeiber1_ estara en fics...bueno a favor de un tipo en mi server minecraft mineys...este vio la historia y bueno...me pidio que yo y yeiber agamos la historia de!...DANTEX!...VS ARGARD!

y para esto durara un tiempo...asi que...por ahora eh pensado en una historia diferente de dantex...que habria pasado si no hubiera ido a ponyville...pero...si alguien de ponyville...si hubiera ido al mundo humano de ahora...pues...aqui esta...

se preguntaran aparte...una vida diferente alas demas...porque ese titulo...porque practimente dantex...bueno..aparece tambien en mi little devil may cry...y en un problema de celo maximo...y tambien tiene su historia...una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...son como 3 vidas ahi...jaja...por eso...PSDATA:esto sera medio como...una historia creepypasta se contara de esa manera

Una vida diferente alas demas

historia

capitulo 1:quien es ella

(en un edificio se veia a una persona..de cabello blanco...piel normal...parecido a nero y dante...si..estaba dantex...en un

edificio viendo la vista...y pensando...)

-dantex-...en que infierno estoy...porque todo esta asi...

(...)

-dantex-Dia 1...soy una persona normal alas demas...no soy escolar ya que la termine...y recuerdo los dias antiguos...cuando era un niño...aun no se porque mi padre se iva cuando le decia quien era mi madre..y porque tengo cabello blanco...pero no me importa mucho...ya que encontre a mi madre con el tiempo...pero no fue como pensaba...cuando le dije porque me dejo...me dijo "...luna...ella...te diria el porque..."...no se quien es luna...pero algun dia descubrire que significa...

camino por un pasadiso...este edificio esta mas despoblado que nunca...aun recuerdo esos dias...cuando era niño (se ve un recuerdo...y aun niño de pelo blanco y ojos grises viendo un arbol)

-padre del niño-que sucede...

-niño-todo es de color naturaleza...es bonito...todo es natural...no ay plantas negras...ni muertas...

-padre-no digas eso...que algun dia...todo terminara

(fin de recuerdo)

-dantex-que hermosos dias...pero ahora solamente...ay arboles quemandose...las plantas estan muertas...los cenderos se vuelven negros (asi estamos ahora chicos tambien en la vida real ...tu parque no es el unico y tampoco sera el primero en morir)...ya todo es contaminacion...todo porque esos presidentes...alcaldes...decidieron construir...y provocar muerte...

-dantex-DIA 2...estoy pasando por un callejon oscuro...es normal ya..ya que nadie pasa por aqui nunca...pero...algo no esta bien..siento que alguien me vigila...volteo y no veo nada...sigo caminando...pero aun tengo ese presentimiento...ya se ara de noche...debo volver a casa...antes que me maten

-Dantex-Dia 3!...estoy echado en mi cama...vivo bien...de milagro me compre una casa..antes de que todo empeorara...pero alguien entro..como pudo entrar...todas mis ventanas estan bloqueadas...les tomaria tiempo...pero escucho un sonido igual al

de una chispa...en la puerta...alguien dio 3 pasos...pero casi sincronisados...quien es...me asomare

...

no eh visto quien es..pero si vi a algo parecido a un caballo...pero mas pequeño...es casi de mi porte...trae un maletin en la espalda...no se como entro ese caballito...pero deseguro entro con alguien...

(17 minutos despues)

-dantex-el caballito me ah visto...cuando lo seguia por mi cocina...no logro verla...solo veo su imagen negra...su melena es rara...su crin no se que color es...es como una so... (el chico...es atacado ...y cae desmayado)...

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex-Dia 4...eh despertado en mi cama...no se que paso...de seguro fue un sueño...pero...eso no fue un sueño...voy a mi cocina...y en la alfombra...veo pisadas de un caballito...el cual...ya se quien es...el de ayer...no se que iso...no tomo nada...solo un libro...y ese libro era de mi...de mi infancia...no se porque lo tomo...

eh intentado salir pero an venido policias...y un pequeño grupo de soldados...estan matando a mis amigos...y a mis vecinos...uno esta viniendo ...

(3 minutos despues)

-dantex-ah entrado...pero estoy arriba...con un cuchillo...recuerdo que mi padre me decia como agarrar un arma..o un cuchillo...me hablaba mucho sobre la guerra...y ya se que hacer...eh tirado una cajita para que se de cuenta donde estoy...esta subiendo las escaleras...

(9 minutos despues)

-dantex-eso...no fue un error...lo eh logrado...lo eh matado...alfin...tengo muchas armas...bueno...no tantas...pero..almenos suficiente...esta metralleta sirve...pero...no se que me pasa...quiero mas sangre...quiero matar a los demas de ahi abajo...pero solo quedan dos...estoy listo...mas muertes...eso necesito...ellos...estan ahi...revisando..y dejan su transporte blindado...con todo el armamento...jaja...alfin...estoy listo...eh tirado una caja de libros...sace obiamente los libros y la tire...uno me mira...pum le disparo...el otro viene...me dispara...no me da de milagro y le doy en el brazo...lo aturdo..esta en el suelo..tocandose el brazo...y ahora...estoy bajando las escaleras...con mi cuchillo...voy asia el...y le digo..."por matar a todos...merece muerte..." y le clavo el cuchillo en la cara...me da gusto matarlo...no me asusto...no se porque...agarro todo lo del tanque...y me subo..fue dificil pero logre subir..pero como condusco esto...

(14 minutos espues)

-dantex-eh echo todo lo que pude y logre aser que se mueva como yo quise...y se mueve...y se mueve...aa!...choque...pero almenos nadie vera el camion aqui...entre estas dos casas...debo jalar solo unos autos y listo

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex-DIA 5...que esta pasando..no ay nadie en las calles...y veo policias muertos...alfin...un televisor...es pantalla..bueno almenos algo moderna...ay otras pero son como las demas..antiguas...se como instalar esto pero que!...es ese caballito denuevo!...me quedo quieto...ella me ve...pero tampoco se mueve...le saludo solo moviendo la mano...otro caballito esta ahi...pero noto que la cara es diferente...no se que esta pasando...me quedo quieto...tengo miedo de que sean mounstros radiactivos...podrian serlo..despues de todo este mundo...ya no es lo de antes...alfin...el otro se movio...y el otro le sigue..pero me mira...quien es...quien es el...o ella...

(en su casa)

-dantex-eh podido instalar...el televisor...cable gratis...ya que aqui todo esta para gratis...solo debes saber como usarlo y activarlo...estoy pasando canales...sigo ...incluso ay canales de adolecentes y niños...me quedo viendo uno el cual me iso quedar perplejo...es un canal llamado mi little pony...

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex-Dia 7...digo 6...bueno..el cable esta fallando...intento que no falle...porque me obsesione con ese programa de ponys...es muy graciosos y adictivo...y eso que esta edad...de mayor...ay dos ponys...o quiero decir...una alicornio y una pegaso la cual me atraen demasiado...la alicornio llamada princesa luna...me atrae demasiado aunque no pienso enamorarme ya que...la pegaso...de ella...me eh enamorado...pero sabiendo que ella no estara aqui...pienso dejarlo asi...sigo viendo canales...algunos estan fallando...me quedo en noticiero...la noticia...es increible...mi pais...ah sido ...bloqueado...y van a eliminarlo...por eso abian personas armadas...por eso nos mataban...yo sigo vivo ...y algunos tambien deben estarlo...pero otras ciudades...estan mejor...estan de maravilla las personas son normales...las plantas y arboles...son normales...con sus hojas y no muertas...debo ir a esas ciudades...antes de que terminen como la mia...otra ves...no...an vuelto a entrar...y esta ves volvio a ser...esa chispa...seria bueno si fuera un pony...pero es imposible...

-Dantex-Dia 7...ayer estuve buscando a esos dos...se movian rapido...pero trotaban?...como es posible...que alguien entre con sus caballos...se fueron...estoy denuevo aqui...debo salir...a seguir buscando algo...ojala ayga pollo ala brasa...aun sin infectarse de suciedad...

(64 minutos despues)

-camino...camino...camino...nada...no ay muchas cosas...encontre una jugueteria...denuevo...esos dos estan aqui...pero estan retrocediendo...yo les grite que no retrocedieran ...que no soy malo...pero esas formas que tienen...parecen...noo imposible...no son ponys...no lo son...pero una de ellas...me hablo!?...una chica esta con ellos creo?...

-*******-podemos confiar en ti...

-dantex-si...si pueden..no soy...malo soy (se escucha un carro volcarse)

-dantex-los dos caballos se van...pero la mujer que estaba con ellos...no esta...donde estaba...voy a donde sucedio el auto volcado...encuentro una persona...y un caballito igual a los otros...pero esta echado ...corro aver que es..pero el caballito se desvanece no como si fuera un angel...sino que veo que su cuerpo...esta desintengradose...sus huesos se ven...tambien se desvanecen...no se que es..cuando llego el caballito ya no estaba...su cuerpo se evaporo...como es posible...acaso es algun tipo de virus...no estoy en apocalipsis zombie?...

-dantex-Dia 8...estoy caminando a ningun lado...no quiero regresar sin comida...una mujer muerta...almenos tiene comida...me lo llevo...(en su casa)...esto esta bien pero..quienes son esas criaturas...si estuviera en internet lo sabria...pero no ay...rayos...que are...(2 horas mas tarde)...unos soldados an bajado...y revisan las casas...si ya vinieron aqui?...que hacen mas...almenos creo que ya se iran...que suerte...uno lanzo una grana...(el chico no se tapa las orejas y la granada explota...haciendo que se caiga...pero una casa esta destruida por la granada...)...sigo...sigo bien...se an ido...queria matar a uno pero mejor ni me arriesgo...estoy bien...por ahora...ojala nada mas pase...

-dantex-dia 9...debo pensar como entrare a otra ciudad...de otro pais...el paiz vecino es del mismo idioma y casi las mismas costumbres...ahi ire...tengo aun el tanque blindado escondido...solo debo ir a por el...pero primero un kit de curacion...por si algo pasa...(3 horas mas tarde)...estoy por los super mercado...esos 2 aparecieron denuevo pero...uno de ellos tiene una canastilla...me estan mirando...que querran...ya se estan alejando..pero alguien los sigue...esta armado pero no es soldado...debo seguirlo talves sea sobreviviente...(25 minutos mas tarde)...los sigo y este sige a esos caballitos...talves el sea el dueño...de ellos...si puedo le dire que se una a mi...pero...que esta haciendo les esta...apuntando...esos caballitos creo que saben que sucede...estan asustados...se nota que lo estan ya que estan pegados al muro de ahi...oh no...que piensa (sonido de bala)...

...

...

...

-dantex-que piensa (sonido de bala)...ah matado a uno!...no!...maldito!"

"-Dantex-ey tu!...suelta el arma!...

-desconocido-quien carajo sos tu!...dame tu arma y todo lo que tengas!

-dantex-que les as...esos son...

-desconocido-que no los ves!...son mounstros de otro mundo!...son aliens!

-dantex-no lo son ...son...

""

-dantex-eh visto que son...eran...esos ponys de equestria...un unicornio macho...y una hembra...que asian en este mundo...esto es posible!...existe ese mundo!...pero el tipo me sige repitiendo (baja el arma o te mato puto!)...sus palabras me artan...le disparo con el revolver que tenia...mejor soy yo...ya que esto es del ejercito...le di en el hombro...luego le di en la pierna...por ultimo ...en la cabeza...voy corriendo asia el pony...pero el desconocido sige vivo peor agonizando ya va a morir...pero llege tarde...le disparo ala otra pony...no puedo creerlo...la mato...yo estoy furioso...no pienso en nada...agarro mi metralleta pequeña...una mini uzi...para ser exactos...le disparo...todas las balas...al pecho...para que vea que es lo que se siente...todo termino...la pony esta agonizando...yo no me creo que sucede...pienso que es un sueño pero...no lo es...la pony...que agoniza...me llama...sabe hablar...era la que me dijo si podia confiar en ella...increible

-*****-...tu...porfavor...no te vayas...aun...porfavor...

-dantex-...descuide...des...cuide...yo no me ire...que sucede...de donde vienen

-****-...soy de ...equestria...quiero que nos agas un ...favor...

-dantex-que...

-******-...cuida...a mi pequeña...porfavor...no le digas...que somos sus padres...dile...que tu..eres...su padre!...que...tu...la criasteee!...

-dantex-ella..quien... (ve la canasta)...ella...

-*****-si...porfavor...cui...da...laaa... (muere ahi)...

-dantex-no...esperen!...no! porfavor no se vayan!...porfavor!...no se vayan...porque...quien es...la niña... (dantex...ve la canastilla...y ahi adentro...ve a una pequeña pegaso...de color gris...su melena...rubia...sus ojos...amarillos...dantex...pensaba que ella...era derpy...pero como seria posible..._)

-dantex-...tu...(la pequeña se despierta...pero no llora...solo ...mira a dantex)...tranquila pequeña...yo...soy tu padre...

(pero dantex piensa...su padre...su padre...que ara con la pequeña...que le diran los demas...)

(a pasado un año...la pequeña ya sabe hablar...y de alguna manera sabe algunas cosas...dantex sige sin perder su estilo...dantex...decide llamar ala pequeña...derpy hooves...ya que...le recordaba a su pony favorita...)

-dantex-derpy?...estas por aaqui?...

-derpy-ssi aqui...mira encontre unas fotos...

-dantex-exelente pequeña...que son...

-derpy-papá...tu conoces esas montañas...

-dantex-si...pequeña...si las conosco...quedan a lo (disparo)...que fue eso...

-derpy-...ay alguien abajo

-dantex-quedate aqui...

(dantex baja...y nota que un soldado abre puerta y puerta...y ve a dantex...le dispara...pero dantex esquiva la bala a tiempo y le da en la cara...ya que dantex sabia una cosa...los soldados...no estan protegidos en el rostro...mata al soldado y llama rapido a derpy...y le dice que baje..baja ...y se van ...estando en su casa...dantex ve el libro donde escribia todo lo que le pasaba...y decide volver a retomar el libro)

-dantex-...segun el libro...este seria el dia...10...tras todo lo que eh pasado...cuando ocurrio ese insidente de los padres de la pequeña potrilla...la eh tomado como mi propia hija...pero el dia en el cual..ella lo sepa...sera un problema...muy grande...por ahora...debo concentrarme en trasladarnos a la ciudad vecina para vivir...en paz...todo esta listo pero derpy...grita...un pandillero...la esta jalando asia la puerta...y ella apenas puede sostenerse por lo que tiene alas...pero no vuela perfectamente aun...

"dantex-Derpy!...tu!..sueltala!...

-desconocido-que te pasa!...es un alien!...no te das...cuenta! como vas a decir que la suelte te va aah... -

no lo soporto...no soporto que agarre a si a mi pequeña ...le disparo...y muere...pero derpy...esta llorando...estoy igual de triste...

-dantex-derpy...no llores...ya estoy aqui...

-derpy-(lagrimas)...esque...mira que sucedio...casi me lleva...que me abria echo...te abria perdido...

-dantex-tranquila pequeña...ya estoy aqui...no te aran daño...no dejare que te lleven...

(mientras todo esto sucedia ...alguien...llamado ...darel...tambien pasa por lo mismo...pero...este tipo...se encuentra con un pony...de color amarillo...su melena...azul)

-darel-quien eres!...

-******-espera...no me mates...porfavor...no recuerdo nada...se que eso que tienes en la mano...mata a los demas...porfavor..no tengo recuerdos...

-darel-que...tu que eres...

-****-soy...un pony...segun lo que se...solo se poco de mi...puedo volar...almenos...

-darel-que haces...aqui...tranquila no disparare...tu eres...una pegaso...(el chico...tenia una hermana que tambien veia la serie...pero...ella habia muerto cuando dantex recien tuvo a derpy...el chico igualmente confundido...se preguntaba...que hacia un pony en su mundo...)

-******-si ...una pegaso...una aah... (cae desmayada...cuando le da un shock por el disparo de una persona..la cual no le dio...pero iso que se desmayara...darel...pensando que la habia matado...no soporta...y mata al otro tipo que disparo)

-darel-BASTARDOOO!...(dispara)...oye!...oye...estas bien...responde porfavor...no...ahora nadie va ah..

(derrepente la pegaso..reacciona...y ve al hombre que la salvo...pero no sabe ni quien es)

-******-quien eres...tu...que ago aqui...quien...soy...

-darel...sabia que hacer...el queria a ella...como una amiga...una mentira...serviria...como no tiene memoria...le diria algo que aria que se quedara con el-yo...te salve la vida...hemos...viajado...en un mundo diferente al nuestro solo que...yo...soy otra cosa...aprendi a usar esto...

-*****-...um...pero como...llegamos a...como me llamo?...

-darel-te llamas...xheli...soy tu...mejor amigo...sino que nos an llevado aqui...por error...debemos...ingeniarnosla para salir...

-xheli-debe ser cierto...

(mientras tanto con derpy y dantex)

-dantex-derpy tienes todo listo...

-derpy-si estoy preparada!...vamos!

-dantex-okey! falta poco ya...para que dejemos este lugar

(con darel)

-darel-ven por aqui debe aver algo...

-xheli-estas seguro que no ay nadie...

-darel-muy seguro...mira agarra esas municiones...

-xheli-esas que?

-darel-esas cosas de bronce en la mesa...

-xheli-aaah esta bien esta bien...

-darel-listo ahora

(se escucha en vos baja)-dantex-ven debe ser por aqui...

-darel-rayos ...escondete!

(esconden y)

-dantex-ven entra no ay nadie almenos...

-xheli-quienes son es ese tipo

-darel-no se...pero no te mantengas alejada ...escondete...ahora regreso

-dantex-der...(sintio sus pasos)...derpy!...quedate ahi...esperame...

-darel-ALTO!...QUIEN ERES!...

-dantex-tranquilo...para tu informacion ...yo tengo mejores armamentos...como esto (saca una escopeta)...baja el arma

-darel-dime primero quien eres!...

-dantex-no tengo opcion para decirtelo...

-darel-baja el arma y no provoces mas problemas!...

-dantex-baja el arma!...

-darel-TU BAJA EL ARMA!

-derpy-dantex...que sucede...(saca la cabeza y darel la mira y)

-darel-...espera...ESPERA!...NO AGAS NADA!...SOMOS IGUALES!

-dantex-a que te refieres!...

-darel-yo yo...yo..tambien tengo a un pony de amigo!...es encerio!...porfavor no me mates!...tambien la tengo

-dantex-...MUESTRALA!

-darel-okey...okey...xheli!...ven...

-xheli-esta bien...quien...es el

-dantex-otra mas...como llego ah...

-darel-yo la acompaño...tendria que hablar contigo...ya baje el arma...porfavor no dispares...podemos hacer equipo...pero no dispares...no la quiero dejar sola...

-dantex-okey (baja el arma)...derpy...ven...

-derpy-que sucedio...

-dantex-ellos son...nuestros nuevos...compañeros...tambien son iguales

-darel-ella es derpy hooves?

-dantex-como lo sabes...

-darel-averigue de ella...

-dantex-yo solo adivine el nombre

-derpy-de que hablan...oye tu eres como yo!

-xheli-ah?...tambien eres una pegaso...

-dantex-como te llamas...

-darel-...me llamo darel...y tu

-dantex-...dantex...puedo hablar contigo un rato...derpy quedate aqui con xheli

-derpy-esta bien

-darel-que quieres hablar...

-dantex-tu pony...como llego...

-darel-ella...no recuerda nada...no le digas como llego..porfavor...puede que le aya mentido...pero...aun asi...vale la pena...tenerla

-dantex-esta bien tu no digas nada a derpy...su familia murio y ella ahora cree que soy su padre...y asi debe quedar..

-darel-esta bien ahora

-derpy-dantex! ahi vienen!

-dantex-que...(dantex se asoma para ver que sucede...encuentra a un grupo de soldados...listo para disparar..los cuales no dudan en apuntar a xheli y a derpy...las cuales..estan aterradas..

-dantex el cual da el primer disparo mata a uno y les grita -derpy!,xheli vengan!(ellas van y de milagro salen por atras...y logran escapar)

-dantex-Dia 11...eh estado mejor estos dias...derpy al parecer con cada mes va creciendo...pero yo sigo normal...me eh juntado con una persona la cual...se llama darel...la cual de alguna manera no le aterra su pony compañera...pero estos dias...el se ah estado sintiendo raro...me pregunto que pasara...por ahora...debo decir que esto...ya comenzo...y debo seguir a otro lugar

Fin de capitulo

hola soy xdantex...que tal! LES GUSTO! ojala que si bueno con esta historia estaria diciendo que un proyecto que estoy haciendo esta creandoce...y cada ves mas va a demorar...A CIERTO

SE ESTRENA LA HISTORIA FIC! SLENDYPONY TIENE ROSTRO PERO NO SENTIMIENTO! AQUI EN ESTE FIC XDanteX1312!

si chicos...recuerden que les dije que iva a hacer la historia de nero y una slenderman...vercion pony la cual...es una pony parecida a celestia pero con traje de slenderman...melena gris...y ojos blancos!...la cual se encontrara con nero y enves de matarlo algo mas sucedera entre ellos 2 ...veanla la proxima semana aqui...en fanfiction! chauuu


	2. Chapter 2

HOOOOLA SOY XDANTEX1312 Y YO SE MUCHAS COSAS

hola aqui el capitulo 2 de UNA VIDA DIFERENTE ALAS DEMAS...que raro nombre bueno antes de empezar quiero cantarles una cancion

CADAAA VEEEES QUE YO MEEE VOY...LLEVO DE TU PIEEEL...Tu pornografia! PARA VERLAS CADA VEES!

nah mentira jaja queria decirles la mala noticia deque mi little devil may cry...esta cancelado...uno no tengo ideas buenas..dos la gente dice que esta mal la historia...y 3 prefiero 3 historias noma...asi que para esa gente que dice y el capitulo 2 de mi little devil may cry! PUES...no abra...con eso comenzamos con esta historia...de dantex...el cual no llego equestria pero 2 ponys si llegaron a el...

-dia 12-...ah pasado 2 semanas desde la primera ves que me uni junto a darel...xheli y derpy ya casi son mayores...pero las cosas no cambian...los soldados sigen buscando...otros paises estan mejor pero...aqui no ay ni seguridad ni escuelas...todo empeora...darel acepto tener una pony ayudante...yo mas me pregunto en eso...como llegaron...quienes son...como una caricatura...pudo ser real...las dudas nunca se resuelven asta ahora...escuche una explocion...debo ver que ay

UNA VIDA DIFERENTE..ALAS DEMAS...

historia

capitulo 2:una infeccion

-darel-...cuidado...nos pueden descubrir!

-xheli-perdon es mi primera ves usando esto...(dice agarrando una granada con su casco)

-dantex que llega-que sucede...ah...(ve a xheli agarrando una granada)...xheli...que haces agarrando eso

-darel-yo le dije que podriamos protejernos entre todos

-dantex-...haciendo que agarre eso...ni saben como usarlas...

-xheli-bueno almenos se que si quito esto (lo quita...oh oh)

-darel-AH! CUIDADO! (se lo quita y lo tira asia otra casa...booom)

-xheli-perdon...

-dantex-...aah...bueno...ya veremos como arreglarnosla...para enseñarles a usar eso..

-darel-pero cuando agarraran un arma

-dantex-darel ellas no tienen manos...las armas solo se agarran con manos...

-derpy-manos? (dijo entrando)

-dantex-derpy...ya despertaste...

-derpy-si...que vamos a hacer ahora

-darel-...yo podria ir por suministros

-dantex-y si te matan sin que lo sepamos...

-darel-tranquilo ire con xheli...ella regresara si algo malo me pasa...

-dantex-ah...okey...yo estare aqui...vere que puedo hacer...

-darel-bien...xheli,vamos

-xheli-okey...

(en una calle despejada)

-darel-...debe aver algo por aqui...

-xheli-emm darel

-darel-...dime

-xheli-que crees que sucedera con nosotros...

-darel-mm..a que te refieres...

-xheli-ya sabes...no conosco mucho de este mundo...soy de equestria...no de aqui

-darel-bueno...no sabemos como regresarte a tu mundo...yo solo debo protejerte...

-xheli-...bueno ...pero porque no reaccionaste como el otro

-darel-otro?

-xheli-pude ver que le dijiste bastardo al que me disparo

-darel-no estabas...desmayada...

-xheli-no mucho...si estuve un rato en shock...

-darel-bueno yo...ah mira...una tienda...talves ayga algo...

-xheli-entra tu primero

(entra darel)

-darel-diablos...donde ay una luz...(la prende y ve gente muerta en el suelo)

-darel-dios...debe aver algo...bien esto servira (5 bebidas...2 bolsas de comida...y un suministro de curacion)

-darel-creo que con todo eso servira...eh (un cuerpo se movio)... ...ey estas...vivo?...

-*****-... ...aaah (zombie D:)

-darel-eh...(le agarra la pierna) AAH!...DEMONIOS! (DISPARA) ...que rayos...pero si estaba muerto...como es

posible...mejor salgo

(sale de la tienda)

-xheli-...que sucedio...

-darel-no se...solo vamonos antes que nos encuentren

(con dantex)

-dantex-...se estan tardando mucho

-derpy-deben estar bien...y por cierto papá

-dantex-que

-derpy-quien es mi madre?

-dantex-ah..."rayos...como supo que necesitaba una madre..."...bueno...tu madre...emm

-derpy-mira! son xheli y darel

-dantex-...fiuu...bien (va a donde ellos) se tardaron mas..

-darel-almenos conseguimos algo...

-dantex-bien..eh pensado en como salir de aqui...

-darel-y como saldremos

-dantex-necesitaremos un helicoptero...

-darel-helicoptero!?...pero eso no ay aqui!

-dantex-bueno necesitaremos algo en que salir volando...ya que aqui en tierra nos mataran

-darel-eso veremos despues...ahora tenemos que llevar esto adentro

-dantex-...te siguieron?

-darel-eh...no porque

-dantex-quien es el?

-darel ve a alguien ala lejania acercandose lento y su forma de caminar es medio ebria-...no se...no viminos con nadie no xheli...

-xheli-si nadie nos vio

-dantex-ey tu!...quien eres!

-zombie-... ..aaah

-dantex-...no responde bien

-darel-ire a ver quien es...

-dantex-espera darel!

-darel llendo-tranquilo tengo un arma...(va asia el zombie sin saberlo...yy) ...oye estas (el zombie lo ataca) AAH!

-dantex-darel!

-darel-aah..A...ALEJATE! (lo tira asia alado..le dispara en el brazo...no sucede nada)...imposible!...no es normal!...(le dispara en la cabeza...y recien muere)...demonios...que era eso...no murio...ni se daño...

-xheli-eso como le llaman en su mundo...

-dantex-...nada...eso no ...era normal...no abiamos visto eso en mucho...oh no...zombie...

-darel-estas seguro (dijo acercandose a el)...

-dantex-recuerdas que decian en la web...que abria un viruz...que tal si es verdad...que tal si por eso este paiz esta cada ves mas con muertes...acaso ves a alguien en su casa...

-darel-...no puede ser...primero ellas...y ahora esto...parece una pelicula...

-dantex-...solo sigamos..ojala no ayga mas de ellos...

-darel-una infeccion...rayos...esto es mas horrible aun...

(...)

-dantex-dia 13 ...darel ah venido de alguna manera sin problemas...todo esta vacio...las tiendas abiertas pero sin nadie adentro..ya se porque todo esta asi ...una infeccion peor...con razon van a eliminar el paiz...todo esta llendo de mal en peor...debo sacar alas ponys de aqui...incluyendo darel...y rapido antes de que...(transmicion error)

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex-dia 14 todo va normal por ahora nada esta saliendo mal...ellas al parecer solo comen verduras...eso es malo porque no ay mucha naturalesa...pero intentare de todo...me eh dado cuenta que miles de personas son infectadas y derpy y xheli no seran suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarseles...derpy aun necesita practica al volar...y xheli no tiene alas...

ojala nada malo nos pase...solo no quiero perderla...nada mas

(mas tarde)

-dantex-...estan listas

-xheli-yo si

-derpy-yo tambien

-darel-a donde vamos

-dantex-..tenemos que seguir...no todo el tiempo vamos a estar aqui...vamos a buscar algo en la calle y regresamos..

-darel-bien pero no tardemos

-dantex-okey vamos con cuidado

(en las calles)

-darel-no veo ah nadie...

-dantex-...ya se ah despejado las casas...no ay gente mas que infectados...pero de buena suerte no ay infectados cerca

-derpy-miren! manzanas! (vio un saco de manzanas)

-dantex-..bien...vamos esto es bueno para xheli y derpy...(agarra el saco)

-darel-bien ahora algo mas

-dantex-...si algo de comer

(mas tarde)

-darel-bien ya estamos listos...vamonos

-dantex-okey...

(de llegada ala casa)

-dantex-...oh no!

-derpy-..miren eso

(se veia una estampida de infectados...estaban ahi dianbulando...)

-darel-...rayos no podemos irnos asi...debemos sacar el auto y irnos

-dantex-...ya se...pero como pasaremos...no nos oyen pero si sienten

-derpy-...yo...yo podria volar

-dantex-..que...pero derpy aun no estas en tuds dias de vuelo

(musica realidad o fantasia vakko instrumental)

-darel-es muy peligroso...

-derpy-pero las cosas...

-xheli-no podemos arriesgarnos

-derpy-...debo...debo intentarlo

-dantex-derpy...estas segura...

-derpy-si..(empieza a estirar las alas...y...intenta volar y vuela un poco)

-dantex-...ay no...con cuidado!

-derpy-tranquila...tranquila (ya se elevo mas)...elevate...elevate (se elevo lo suficiente)...bien...sige

-dantex-...ya esta a una altura suficiente

-darel-derpy! no mires abajo!

-derpy-que...(mira abajo y ve a los infectados)...AH!..

-dantex-..no!

-derpy-...no te caigas!...no...no...(ya casi llega ala casa)

-derpy-...puedo lograrlo...puedo...puedo! (llega ala ventana y)

-derpy-LLEGEE! (se quedo quieta en la ventana)

-dantex-bien derpy! ahora saca una granada y derribalos

-derpy-granada?...okey!

-darel-espera no!...no sabe utilizarla aun!

-dantex-que!...pensaba que le enseñaste!

(mientras tanto con derpy)

-derpy-granada granada...eran esas cosas verdes y redondas...donde estan

(la ve entre unas armas)

-derpy-bien

(en afuera)

-xheli-aun no nos enseño...apenas sabemos quitar el seguro

(en la ventana)

-derpy-LA TENGO! (muestra la granada)

(en al frente) NO LA ACTIVES!

-derpy-que! (la dejo caer TT_TT)...ups!

(la granada rodo asta abajo y se le quito el seguro al chocar el suelo)

(PUUM!...caen restos de infectados)

-dantex-...wuao lo logro

-darel-bien echo derpy!

-derpy-bien vengan!

(van y toman todo de la casa y las guardan en maletines)

-dantex-bien al vehiculo!

-darel-corran! talves vengan!

-dantex-derpy ven... (derpy lo sige y en una esquina)...derpy...ten (le da un cuchillo de combate)

-derpy-...que debo hacer con esto

-dantex-...si alguien te ataca...clavaselo aqui...(le apunta ala frente)...solo si te atacan

-derpy-pero...no se si

-dantex-tranquila...solo yo y darel y xheli somos tus amigos...nadie mas...ya...

-derpy-okey...sin miedo...

-dantex-bien...bueno sigamos!

-xheli-ya estoy lista

-darel-bien suban (suben al auto blindado)

-derpy-ahora donde iremos

-dantex-...ya no podemos vivir aqui..nos iremos pronto a un lugar mejor

-derpy-bien

-darel-bien nuestra siguiente para...RAYOS! (parte del ejercito aparecio ahi y apunto)

-soldado-SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

-soldado-no tienen derecho a resistirse!

-dantex-...rayos...que hacen aqui...como supieron que estabamos aqui

-darel-...tenemos mas grandes problemas...como nos vamos?

-dantex-...diablos...atro...atropellalos..

-darel-...que

-dantex-ya me oiste...ve a toda velocidad...y matalos...no tenemos de otra!

-darel-...estas seguro

-dantex-si...tenemos que salir de aqui y (mientras tanto afuera un infectado iva tras un soldado...y lo muerde)

-soldado-AAH!

-soldado 2-INFECTADO!

-dantex-ahora!

(el carro arranca y atropella a la mayoria del escuadron y los mata...y logran escapar milagrosamente)

-derpy-fiuu estuvo cerca...

-xheli-demasiado...

-dantex-...almenos estamos a salvo...

-darel-para donde

-dantex-...para el aeropuerto...ahora

-darel-nuestro escape sige verdad

-dantex-no podemos quedarnos aqui...estaremos bien

(al siguiente dia)

-dantex-dia 15-todo va bien en mejor ahora podremos irnos...para siempre de este paiz...derpy y xheli se ven alibiadas

algo lo cual me mantiene en duda...esque en donde viviremos...la gente aceptara a estas ponys?...las secuestraran...mejor vivimos un poco lejos de la ciudad siguiente...debo protejer ala que mas quiero...ya que por ella...estoy vivo...fin de la transmision

(fin de episodio)

HOOOLA SOY XDANTEX1312 Y AJAAAA...MI GARGANTA

-bueno chicos este fue el episodio dos...de esta historia...algo que talves vean aqui seria... que talves este fic solo tenga 5 chapters esque la historia se viene muy rapido y se va muy rapido...pero intentare que almenos aygan 10 chapters ...bueno con eso me despido chau!


	3. Chapter 3

wHOOLA-SOY-XDANTEX1312-Y-YO-SE-QUE-ESTOY-PONIENDO-GUIONES :D-...-...-...-PARAA!

-Hola! :D

bueno aqui el 3er cap...de esta historia del dantex sobreviviente!

algo que quiero decirles esque ya calcule cuantos capitulos tendran slendy tiene rostro pero no emocion y una vida diferente alas demas

-slendy=7 caps

-Apocalipsis Biologico Pony= 6 caps

asi que no se quejen despues...ahora...tengo planeado hacer un extra nuevo...una historia en la cual se tratara unicamente...de

minecraft..

dantex que al final es transportado por accidente en el mundo minecraft y etc...ya veran como sera...es un futuro proyecto

bueno sin mas preangulos...continuemos!

(anteriormente en Apocalipsis biologico pony)

-derpy-fiuu...estuvo demasiado cerca

-darel-para donde vamos ahora

-dantex-...asia el aeropuerto...ahora

Apocalipsis Biologico Pony

HISTORIA

CAPITULO 3:el B.O.W

-dantex-dia 16...(musica save room resident evil 3)...la frontera de salida en el terropuerto...ah sido cerrada...solo tenemos un escape y es el aeropuerto...si no logramos llegar a tiempo no podremos escapar y estaremos muertos...tengo el

temor de que derpy y xheli podrian salir heridas...debo pensar en algo antes que (se interrumpe la señal)

(mas tarde)

-dantex-...ah...que hora es?

-darel-no sabria decirte...no tengo reloj...

-derpy-ya llegamos?

-xheli-aun no...cuanto faltara?

-dantex-no eh visto niuna horda de soldados o infectados...espera! detente! (mira una tienda de armas alo lejos)

-darel-que sucede! (se detiene)

-dantex-mira por alli! (la tienda de armas)

-darel-...esperas a que vayamos!...que pasa si nos atrapan...talves ayga infectados..

-dantex-necesitamos algo de refuerzo tambien

-darel-pero...que pasara con xheli

-xheli-umm...

-dantex-bueno...si quieren se quedan...yo ire por algo

-darel-dantex espera! (lo ve salir del camion)

-dantex-tranquilo (va corriendo)

-derpy-espera dantex! (va volando)

-darel-derpy!

(unos minutos despues)

...

...

..

(abre puerta)

-dantex-...uuf... (apunta con arma para defensa)...ay alguien aqui?!...holaaa?..(camina)...que silencio...ah..bien! (chalequo antibalas obtenido)...bien por ahora esto sirve..(se lo pone)...bien mas municion...me pregunto si tendran las municiones indicadas..(una pata...se muestra que va a tocar su hombro asta que...toca un poco y) AAH! (apunta pero solo era derpy)

-derpy-espera!...

-dantex-Derpy!...NO ME VUELVAS ASUSTAR ASI!...

-derpy-perdona esque vine aqui a traerte devuelta...es muy peligroso...

-dantex-estoy bien...nada malo esta aqui...yo noto solo silencio..(un infectado atras de el)...ah?

-derpy-INFECTADO! (señala y luego)

(pum)

-dantex-aah!...pero que fue...(radio)..eh...darel?..

-darel desde el auto blindado-dantex...casi te muerde esa cosa...vuelve inmediatamente aqui

-dantex-...lo lamento...aun creo que ay algo ahi adentro

-darel-PERO!...AAH! (tira la radio) ...tenemos que ir a donde el!

-xheli-...saco el arma?

-darel-si...alistate

(4 minutos despues)

-derpy-seguro que es seguro?

-dantex-si no ay nadie...de seguro el otro era el ultimo infectado

-derpy-mira ahi esta (ve un cuarto que dice seccion armas)

-dantex-bien (va y patea la puerta) (musica evil intention (no fox) X-ray dog ) (dispara a dos infectados que abian)

-derpy-y ahora que

-dantex-agarra todo lo que puedas...

(en afuera)

-darel-aun no salen...maldicion...asta que hora

-dantex-ey ya estamos aqui (ve a darel y a xheli en la puerta)

-darel-ya era hora (dantex salia de ahi con un cargamento pero al pasar el escaner que segun el pensaba que estaba apagado)

-dantex-tenemos lo necesa (alarma) aah

-darel-...NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABIAS QUE ABIA SISTEMA DE ALARMA!

-dantex-Pensaba! que estaba apagado!

(una horda de infectados aproximandose)

-darel-maldicion! VAMONOS!

-danteX-Derpy! vuela asta el coche! nos veremos ahi!

-derpy-entendido! (vuela)

-dantex-vamonos!

(mientras corrian se escucho el grito de derpy alo lejos)

-dantex-Esa era derpy! (corrio lo mas rapido posible pero al llegar asta el coche vio ...a un bow "feel like resident evil")

(vio a algo parecido a un nemesis el cual tenia tapada la cabeza como si fuera un cazador obiamente...un arma biologica del

anterior escuadron...el nemesis poseia una ametralladora circular)

-dantex-pero que!...Sueltala! (dispara al tentaculo de su mano que atrapo a derpy) Que es esa cosa!

-nemesis-(gruñido) RRRUAAAA! (dispara a discrecion)

-dantex-ah! ...cuidado! (se lanza asia una zona de pasto y corre asia una casa)

-nemesis-NNNEEEE (va caminando asia dantex)

-dantex-mierda...que es esa cosa...

-darel-dantex! (grito cuando llego ala escena)

(musica 11 - resurrect (no fox))

-dantex-ah? (el bow lo atrapa) AAH!

-derpy-sueltalo! (dispara con lanzagranadas que agarro defrente vio a dantex en problemas) (granada de fuego)

-nemesis-uaaa (lo suelta)

-dantex-aah...(apunta ala cabeza y dispara)

-nemesis-aaaa...(cae rendido..pero obiamente no murio)

-dantex-largemonos! (apunta a infectados que abian adelante y les dispara)

(milagrosamente llegan al auto blindado...pero aun no termina eso)

-dantex-...aah...a tiempo...

-darel-Que Sucede contigo!

-dantex-ahora que?

-darel-esa cosa casi nos mata...

-dantex-ni yo se que era eso...solamente se que escapamos...y derpy...desde cuando sabes disparar un arma

-derpy-no fue tan dificil...solo aprete algo que abia abajo del arma

-dantex-...hmmm...almenos ahora

-darel-oh no...(vio un bloqueo de pista y unos infectados al fondo)

-dantex-rayos...ahora a donde...

-darel-tendremos que ir por otro lado..pero a pie

(9 minutos despues)

-darel-no nos ven

-dantex-estamos muy alejados...no nos sienten aun

-derpy-(aterriza despues de volar arriba aver por donde abia entrada)...ay un tren al fondo...si nos apuramos llegaremos pronto...y creo aber visto algo

-dantex-pues iremos tan pronto sea posible...o no escaparemos..

-xheli-de acuerdo...vamonos

-dantex-...ala pared! (les grito cuando escucho a dos soldados acercarse)

-soldado-...crei aver escuchado algo...bueno...avisales que debemos enviar a otra arma biologica

-soldado 2-esta bien..ahora vamonos

-dantex-(en silencio) ...arma biologica?

-darel-...creo que era esa cosa que nos ataco

(se fueron)

-darel-van a enviar a otra de esas cosas..

-dantex-debemos apurarnos

(entre todo eso se siente que una pared va a colapsar...y se colpasa...separando alos 4 chicos...en total 2 grupos...grupo 1:

derpy y dantex-grupo 2:xheli y darel)

-darel-AAH...DANTEX!

-dantex-xheli!...darel!...estan bien!?

-derpy-voy a ver (vuela) ...si estan bien

-xheli-gracias a celestia que estan bien

-darel-quien es celestia?

-dantex-darel!..

-darel-que!

-dantex-guia a xheli asta el tren...ya saben las indicaciones...nos vemos ahi!..tendremos que separarnos no nos queda de otra

-darel-esta bien...pero vayan con cuidado

(mision...mercenarios)

(7 minutos despues -grupo 1)

-dantex-...que tenemos

"inventario:dantex-pistola magnum,cuchillo,2 granadas de fuego,una granada,5 municiones de pistola

completas,revolver,metralleta m16,29 cartuchos de escopeta,escopeta,y una mini uzi metralleta pequeña"

-derpy-...yo tengo algo...

"inventario:derpy-lanzagranadas,municion de lanzagranadas 3 de fuego,27 normales,cuchillo,y rifle francotirador con 23 balas"

-dantex-...bien...supongo que con eso basta...no te pesa verdad

-derpy-no..

-dantex-entonces vamos (saca pistola magnum)

(mas tarde)

(40 Call To Duty (build 1_38) XRD)

-dantex-...que silencio...

-derpy-demasiado...

-dantex-...supongo que aqui no abia nadie...tenemos algo de suerte..

-derpy-mira (ve una enrejada que decia) ...entrada jardin municipal...que quiere decir?

-dantex-...esto lleva ala estacion de tren...donde deben estar xheli y darel...pero no tenemos llave

-derpy-yo podria volar asia la cabina de al fondo...ahi debe aver una llave (vuela)

-dantex-derpy! no! espera! (no la atrapo)

-derpy-tranquilo no abia nada...de seguro no ay ..nada..

-dantex-...ten cuidado...es muy peligroso..

-derpy-lo tendre..

(cambio de personaje-derpy)

-derpy-(musica resident evil 3-the doomed ) ...bien...donde estara la llave...(galopa por ahi para buscar)...en verdad no ay nadie...que extraño...(escaleras)

(baja escaleras)

-derpy-aah! (2 infectados-saca rifle pero es algo pesado y les dispara en la cabeza al primero...pero el segundo se acerca)

...no No lo aras! (le lanza el cuchillo en la frente y lo mata...recoge su cuchillo y sige su camino)

-derpy-vamos estoy llendo sin motivos...no ay nada...ah (cabina de oficial y ve una llave...la correcta)...bien! (dispara ala ventana rompiendola y saca la llave pero justo cuando va a volver)

-derpy-ahora si podremos..(nemesis cae adelante de ella)...(musica Resident Evil 3 Nemesis Final Metamorphosis)

-nemesis-RREEEE...

-derpy-oh no...oh no oh no...(se aleja pero nemesis le agarra del cuello) aah...aah

-nemesis-(gruñe)

...suel...ta...suelta...me! (le dispara a tiempo con lanzagranadas y nemesis la suelta)

-derpy-aah!.. AAAAAH! (se va corriendo pero nemesis la persige)

-nemesis-RUUAAA! (tentaculo que sale de su mano agarra la cola de derpy)

-derpy-aah..!AYUDA!

(grito de derpy)

-dantex-...derpy!

(con derpy)

-derpy-aah...(dispara lanzagranadas)

-nemesis-aah

-derpy-aah...(se volando y sige la musica...llega asta una puerta oxidada)...(respiracion un poco agitada)...lo logre...(nemesis llega corriendo ya que no se fue tan lejos y rompe la puerta) aaah!...pero como! (galopa para uir)

-nemesis-AAAAH! (corre atras de ella y rompe todo lo que se le atraviese en el camino)

-derpy-Ya deja de seguirme! (va asta una mancion abandonada y cierra la puerta y pone un mueble gigante)...aah...ah (nemesis intenta entrar pero no puede) ...SII lo logre!...(se va de ahi aprovechando que la puerta resiste)

(1 hora despues)

-dantex-...demonios...ese grito era de ella...ojala no este herida...(musica 28 - march to glory choir)

-derpy-dantex!

-dantex-...eh...derpy!

-derpy-lo logre...traje la llave...(va asta la cerradura y si...era la llave correcta,se abre la puerta)

-dantex-bien echo...pense que te abian echo algo..

-derpy-no mucho...ese mounstruo nos esta siguiendo...de milagro eh escapado de el...

-dantex-pero como nos encontro...

-derpy-no importa...debemos seguir...

-dantex-bien...vamonos

-derpy-dantex mira...(ve un helicoptero con una caja grande roja)

-dantex-...donde va ese helicoptero

(mas tarde)

-dantex-...ya casi vamos a llegar...falta poco

-derpy-bien...ojala xheli y darel esten bien

-dantex-ojala...esa cosa no debe seguirlos a ellos...

-derpy-si eso creo..

-dantex-eh (mira a alguien correr) ey espera! (van los dos rapido asia la persona pero dantex al verlo primero...lo ve convulsionando...y le dice a derpy que no se acerce)

-dantex-...pero que...estas bien? (se acerca un poco) (musica The God of War II Soundtrack OST - Colossus Battle -) (el tipo lo ataca con garra ...el tipo era un infectado avanzado-este tenia 4 ojos en toda la cara y tenia garras afiladas y ropa destrozada por acido que emanaba su cuerpo)

-dantex-aah! ..Maldita criatura!

-derpy-papà! (golpea al infectado al cual llamaremos aciri)

-dantex-...dispara..

-derpy-(agarra el francotirador pero justo en ese momento el infectado la golpea mandandola asia atras) aaah

-dantex-yia! (golpea al infectado y) PIMBAC! (dispara en la cabeza matandolo)..aah...estuvo cerca...

-derpy-demasiado...que es esa cosa...

-dantex-debe ser algo mas...evolucionado...no parece como los otros

-derpy-dantex aya a lo lejos veo algo...edificios...pero estan quemandose...

-dantex-sera un buen sitio donde buscar algo...vamos!

(van corriendo...en caso de derpy galopando...en el camino se ven cenisas de gente) (musica 09 War Gods Drums XRD) (casas quemandose

gente sufriendo...pero no se les puede ayudar...derpy y dantex agarran sus armas al correr y disparan a infectados que tratan

de detenerlos...dantex con su escopeta... y derpy con su cuchillo...van bien por todo el camino...saliendo del posible infierno

que abia ahi...lo unico que debian era llegar asia un tren..)

-dantex-(dispara a dos) ...eh? (ve a alguien al fondo disparar con una metralleta) ...mira! un superviviente!

-derpy-vamos! antes que se vaya!

(los dos van corriendo para donde estaba el militar de ahi pero el militar sin saber que ellos estaban siguiendolo se iva para no ser infectado por otros)

-dantex-espera!

-wesen-ah?

-dantex-(apunta y) AGACHATE! (dispara a un infectado)

-wesen-aah!...gracias...pero que! (apunta a derpy...obio piensa que es un mounstruo)

-derpy-espere!

-dantex-(apunto con revolver)..alto!

-wesen-baja el arma!...no ves que es uno de ellos!

-dantex-..no es uno de ellos...ella es normal...solo la cuido...deja el arma..no somos delicuentes...

-wesen-quienes son

-dantex-...me llamo dantex...ella se llama derpy...solo es como...una criatura...inocente..

-wesen-puedo confiar en ustedes?

-dantex-si...estamos llendo asia el tren...que queda aqui cerca...nos vendria bien una ayuda

-wesen-tren...ahi es donde estoy llendo...agradese que no soy de esos que se asusta facilmente (mira a derpy)

-derpy-ya dos personas se asustaron

-dantex-vamonos antes que algo aparesca...(nemesis arriba)

-nemesis-RUAAA! (dispara con su ametralladora gigante)

-dantex-cuidado!...nos alcanzo!...(corren asia una pared)

-wesen-que es esa cosa!

-dantex-...que no lo saben!...ustedes la enviaron!

-wesen-yo no trabajo con ese otro equipo

-dantex-que...a que te refieres

-wesen-mi equipo y yo..hemos sido enviados para detener al otro equipo enemigo...somos la anti organicasion rival

-dantex-entonces ay mas de ustedes

-wesen-exactamente!

-dantex-bien..tenemos oportunidad

-nemesis-aaaah! (salta y cae adelante de ellos)

-wesen-corran!

-dantex-...! (mientras que corrian a su salvacion dantex logra ver que alguien...una niña entro a una puerta)...quien es esa...

-wesen-no importa! esta a salvo ahi!...corre! (corren alo lejos y entran a una casa gigante)

-dantex-...bien...

-derpy-salgamos por la puerta trasera

-dantex-exacto...antes que nos siga

-wesen-me llamo wesen...solo para informaros..

-dantex-okey wesen..

(mas tarde)

-dantex-seguro que es por aqui...yo no salia de casa...

-wesen-estoy seguro...dile a tu caballo que vuele aver si es verdad

-derpy-entendido...y soy una pegaso...no un caballo(vuela) ...es cierto..ahi a lo lejos veo el tren!

-dantex-perfecto...ojala darel y xheli esten ahi

-wesen-da que?

-dantex-no nada...solo unos amigos

-wesen-bueno seria bueno si se apresuraran tus amigos...porque no estaremos aqui todo el dia...

-dantex-entendido..

(luego de 2 horas matando y caminando asia el tren ...finalmente llega el grupo 1)

-dantex-...es aqui!

-deimos-IDENTIFICESE!

-dantex-espere!...no somos infectados...

-wesen-deimos...espera...vienen conmigo

-deimos-son del otro escuadron enemigo?

-wesen-no...solo quieren escapar...y ..no te vayas a asustar pero aqui tenemos a un caballo que habla...

-deimos-ja wesen...no seas mentiroso en tu vida que..

-derpy-aqui estoy!

-deimos y los otros del grupo-aah! ..ese caballo habla!

-derpy-que soy un pegaso!

-dantex-bueno tranquilos...no hace daño...ni es toxica...

-hebrit-bueno...con tal no nos aga daño..estaremos bien

-jirack-de donde vienen

-dantex- del otro lado de la ciudad...escapamos y ahora llegamos aqui

-ulises-bueno nosotros somos el equipo alpha...deimos,wesen,hebrit,jirack,carlos y yo...deimos es el unico que no tiene a su hermano con el

-dantex-deimos tiene hermano?

-deimos-si...pero cuando fui a buscarlo...no estaba

-hebrit-creemos que esta muerto...

-dantex-por siacaso tu hermano se llama...darel

-deimos y los demas lo miran-...

-wesen-como lo saben

-deimos-DILO!..COMO SABES SU NOMBRE!

-dantex-tranquilo...yo conosco a tu hermano...viene con nosotros...pero nos separamos por un colapso..y se supone que nos encontrariamos aqui...

-deimos-entonces esta vivo...de que altura es

-dantex-es identica a la tuya

-deimos-entonces si es el...esta vivo...debemos esperarlo

-wesen-ojala venga rapido..una criatura bow del otro escuadron nos ataco antes...es dificil

-jirack-pues aqui..no nos encontrara tan facilmente...

-dantex-eso espero...derpy...ve adentro

-derpy-esta bien

-dantex-...xheli...darel...ojala esten bien...

FIN DE CAPITULO


End file.
